Grand Theft Auto V : Red and Slayer
by RedAndSlayer
Summary: My name is Darwin, I'm a white 25 year's old male with long hair and a goatee who came to Los Santos to meet a friend and have an easy life, But you probably know me as Red, I'm a criminal I hit up stores and rob bank's, Even murder people, I'm skilled in piloting helicopters and planes, and shooting people, For now that's all you need to know about me.
1. Part 1 The arrival

Part 1 The arrival. Darwin's POV: I had just gotten off the plane to Los Santos, and met with my friend Erik, He had short hair and a big scruffy beard, He said he got a van for me. Erik: Hey mate I got this van for you hope you like it. Darwin: Thanks man, How much was this? Erik: Oh don't fucking worry about it man just don't fucking worry about it.

1 Hour Earlier. Erik's POV: This should be nice for Darwin. *smashes window and gets in to hot-wire the van* Erik: Alright let's fucking go! Darwin's POV: Okay. Time to drive! *gets into the car and puts on seat-belt* Erik: Seat-belts are for pussies my friend! Darwin: Wait. Where are the keys? And why is the window fucking smashed? Erik: Don't fucking worry about it like I said. Take us to like a nearby mechanic or some shit. I'll give you directions.

3 Hour's Later. Darwin's POV: So I got the keys for the fucking stolen van, It's all repaired and everything, Erik says he's gonna take me to a strip club later I'm only interested in getting drunk though and no, I'm not gay.

2 Hour's Later. Erik: Uh yeah girl, I'd like to touch those tit's. Stripper: Maybe if you pay me enough you can a bit. Erik: Take all my fucking money! *hands 500 dollars from wallet* Darwin's POV: Where is Erik? I need another drink. Darwin: Hey can I have another shot of whiskey? Barmaid: Sure. That'll be 5 dollars. Darwin: Okay *hands 5 dollars* *barmaid pours drink* Darwin: Thanks! *drinks* Erik's POV: Never done it with a stripper before, She wants to go back to my place though, Why my fucking place, Better go get Darwin. Darwin: Oh hey Erik what's up? Erik: I'm leaving. I'll get a mate to pick me up. See ya Darwin. Darwin: Uhm okay... Bye Erik. Darwin's POV: Weird. God this music sucks. Guess I'll have another drink.

1 Hour Later. Erik's POV: Never had a fuck like this in a long time, Hope Darwin don't come soon. 2 Hour's later. Darwin: This is some good weed. *takes a puff* Lamar: You have my number if you want more later nigga. Darwin: Thanks man. Stranger: Anyway man I gotta go now, Hit me up if you want some more! Darwin: Alright man, See you!

END OF PART 1 


	2. Part 2 The cashier

Part 2 The cashier. Slayer: TAKE THE FUCKING MONEY OUT OF THE FUCKING REGISTER AND GIVE IT TO ME YOU FUCKING SHIT OR I WILL SPLATTER YOUR FUCKING BRAINS ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALL! Red: Calm the fuck down Slayer. We don't want more fucking cops on us! Slayer: FUCK YOU! *shoots cashier in the forehead splatting blood and bits of skull onto the wall making red puke* Red's POV: Holy SHIT Erik's gone fucking insane! *slayer picks up the cash from the register* Red: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING SHOOT THE CUNT? Slayer: HE WAS NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH NOW GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!

5 Hours Earlier. Darwin: We need asprin, Erik: Painkillers, Darwin: Fucking anything for this headache. Darwin: Now Ecola?. Erik: Okay. Darwin: Is that it? Erik: Yes. Let's get some more whiskey though. 2 Hour's Earlier. Erik: We should try robbing a fucking store. I mean seriously why the fuck not! Darwin: Cause it's fucking illegal. Erik: We need money. We need to rob a store for money! Darwin: Why not get a fucking job and work at the fucking job! Erik: Job's are hard work and for pussies. Darwin: Fine. You can do that. But I won't. Erik: Okay fine. I can be arrested and you can jack off your fucking boss for a buck a day! Cause if I do this alone I'M FUCKED. But if you do it with me. We have a fucking chance! Darwin: Just shut up about it and let's get some food and shit for dinner.

Back At The Super-Market. Darwin's POV: I wonder how much money this will be, I wonder how much money we have, Maybe I should reconsider Erik's idea. Darwin: How much money we got Erik? Erik: Uhmm. After we buy all this we got nothing. 1 Hour Later. Erik: We need to think of our names... SLAYER! Darwin: RED! Erik: Seriously. Red is not a frightening name. Darwin: I don't give a cunt. Erik: Fine. What about masks? I'll have a normal hockey mask. Like in Friday The 13Th. Darwin: I'll go with a red one. Erik's POV: Copycat cunt. Erik: I know someone who can get the masks and guns for us. He owes me a favor. 2 Hour's And 5 Minutes later.

Red's POV: This was a fucking terrible idea. Red: WE ARE SO FUCKED! Slayer: SHUT YOUR CUNT FLAPS AND LET ME CONCENTRATE ON DRIVING! Slayer's POV: RAMP RAMP RAMP! *slayer drives up a ramp and lands on train tracks* Red: That was fucking insane! Slayer: I know. Why did I ramp onto a train tracks when the train would be right behind us! *red looks behind the car and see's a cargo train hit the back of the car pushing the car off the tracks* Red: WHAT THE FUCK! Red's POV: I never should have agreed to this! Slayer: How are we gonna escape the fucking cops? Red: I don't fucking know! Maybe your fucking friend could help us here! Slayer: Shut the fuck up! Red: Let's just bail into the ocean and swim away. Slayer: Fine *drives towards the nearby beach* Red: Fucking jump! *red and slayer jump out of the car into the ocean and swim away from the police*

2 Hour's Later. *darwin and erik into the apartment soaking wet* Darwin's POV: I can't believe I did all that shit. Darwin: That was tense, How did we escape... Erik: I don't know, Let's just calm down... Darwin: Why did you kill that guy... Erik: I don't know, It was like when I was wearing that mask I was being controlled by another person... Darwin: You mean possessed? Erik: Yeah... Darwin: How much money we got. *erik checks the money bag* Erik: 3538 Dollars. Darwin: Nice, Nice, Nice. Darwin: Let's see whats on the news. *turns on tv and switches it to the news* Erik: I'd rather not at the moment in case it mentions that guy. *turns off the tv* Darwin: Yeah...

1 Week Later. *darwin and erik are drinking scotch in a bar* Darwin: You feel alright the guy at the store? Erik: Fuck no, I can't get him out of my head, The way his skull just exploded. How his brain went everywhere, All the blood, Erik's POV: *keeps imagining himself shooting the guy in the head.* Darwin's POV: Fucking hell, The new's said he was only 22, I need to fucking get high.

END OF PART 2 


	3. Part 3 Darwin

Part 3 Darwin. Darwin's POV: Pizza, Weed, Alcohol, And a blow-job, Today is gonna be good, Really fucking good. *eat's a slice of pizza* Darwin: Sorry babe, But I gotta go. Niki: Can I just finish up here sexy? Darwin: Fuck it. *smokes weed* 1 Hour And 30 Minute's Later. Darwin's POV: Erik hooked me up with this guy named Simeon he work's at a car dealership, Might try giving him a call to ask if he can give me work *dial's number on cellphone* Simeon: Hello who is this? Darwin: Hi it's uhm Erik's friend he told me about you and said you could get some work for me. Simeon: Aha! Yes Erik told me about you, Said you weren't afraid to get your hands dirty! Darwin: Uhmm, I guess, But well do you have any jobs for me? Simeon: Ah yes! Some guy is late on his payments, Go repossess his car and I'll give you some money and I'll also text you the address to his place and the dealership and also what the car looks like.

41 Minutes Later. Darwin's POV: So where is this fucker? *darwin walk's around and see's the car a beautiful red infernus with the owner about to enter* Darwin: Hey asshole in sexy car! Sullivan: What the fuck you want shit-head? Darwin: I need my ball's hit with a baseball bat! Sullivan: Man I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! *darwin hits sullivan in the head and knocks him out to take his key's and then gets in his car and drives to the car dealership* 25 Minute's later. Hey Simeon, I got the assholes car for you! Simeon: Why thank you my boy! Here is the money as promised. *simeon gives darwin 4500 dollars*

2 Hour's Later. Darwin's POV: Man, It's been a while since I've flown a helicopter, I'm so fucking good at it, I need some more weed from Lamar. *calls lamar's phone* Hey Lamar, It's darwin, You got any weed for me? Lamar: Hey darwin your the nigga who got all drunk and high up in that strip club and tried to suck yourself off, Yeah fool I got grass, Come by my place. 1 Hour Later. Lamar: Hey nigga! Come grab some grass up in this shit! Darwin: Hey man, I'd like at-least 1 bags of it... Lamar: Alright fool, That's 55 dollars. *darwin hand's lamar 55 dollars* Lamar: Okay here's the shit. *lamar hands a bag of weed to darwin* Darwin: Thanks. Lamar: No problem, Don't forget to come again bitch.

4 Hour's Later. *darwin text's erik asking where he is* Darwin: Hope he'll respond soon. *drinks a shot of whiskey* 2 Day's Later. Darwin's POV: Now seriously, Where the fuck is he? *gets a text back from erik* Erik: IM NAKED AND STUCK INSIDE A METH LAB IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT HELP ME U FUCKIN SHIT DICK ASSHOLE

END OF PART 3 


	4. Part 4: Erik

Part 4: Erik.

Erik's POV: FUCK FUCK FUCK I'm so fucked. Erik looks out the window and also around the lab and finds an unrecognizable corpse laying on the ground. Erik: Maybe I should take her underwear. Erik takes her G-string and looks around his eyes stops at the gun cabinet. Erik: Fuck yes guns! Erik runs with his arms waving like a seizure. Erik: Okay lets open it. Erik opens a cabinet and arms himself and runs out with guns blazing then after wards he looks around sees cops. Erik: Fucking SHIT! Erik notices a parked golf cart he steals it and runs out the cops then he jumps the crossing then the train slams into the carts rear sending him cart wheeling into the desert. Erik: Fuck corpses in the dick ass!. Erik walks home through the desert in blazing heat.

4 Hour's Later. Erik moans then he collapses on the sidewalk he hears someone say call 911 before he completely passes out and wakes up in the hospital. Erik: Where the fuck am I? Erik gets out of bed then he climbs out the window and steals a car. 4 Minutes Later Erik's POV: Gotta text Darwin that I'm okay so he does not pussy out like a bitch. Erik texts Darwin "im ok m8 i survived the desert." Erik's POV What the fuck! A car cuts Erik off then Erik tailgates it and slams its rear making it spin out and hit a tree head on. Erik: Aha! That's what you get for cutting me off bitch!

5 Hour's Later. Erik's POV: Fuck this car is getting low on fuel. The car runs out of fuel. Erik's POV: Fuck! I forgot to call Trevor! Erik calls Trevor on his phone. Trevor: Hello? Erik: Oh hey Trevor listen, The meth is gone I woke up and the fuckin police were outside of the place, Somebody knew about our op. Trevor: You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME! Erik: Just don't get pissed Trev, It's not my fault. Trevor: Well It's still fucked! Erik: Don't you think I fucking know that? Trevor: Fuck it, Let's meet up somewhere so we can talk business. Erik: Okay Trevor, Okay. Erik's POV: Maybe those friendly bikers will give me their bike. Erik: Hey fuckers! Erik punches one of the bikers in the throat killing him instantly then grabs his gun and takes cover at his bike. Erik: Sorry shithead! A biker tries to shoot Erik but misses and hits the bike and the bullet ricochets into the bikers head.

Erik's POV: Holy shit! That fucking bullet almost hit my ear. Erik blindly fire's at the two remaining bikers hitting the engine of one of the bikes causing an explosion. Erik: Holy cock! Darwin drives past the shoot-out and sees Erik. Darwin's POV: Holy shit is that Erik?! Erik's POV: Holy shit is that Darwin?!

END OF PART 4


End file.
